FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to devotional and learning devices, and more particularly to devices for use in devotional exercises, practices and disciplines, and in the study, learning and assimilating of spiritual principles, precepts and teachings, whereby an individual is encouraged to meditate upon, decipher and apply the profound and practical truths revealed in the holy scriptures of mankind.